Draco and Lux Drabbles
by Paige Elise Hale
Summary: A cluster of one-shots centered around Draco and my OC Alexz Shire Smith. Other drabbles including other characters soon to come.
1. The Plan

The plan

**I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"My lord, there is a family in Romania", Rudolphus said, "There is a little girl. She is very young, 4. Her powers are already manifesting themselves".<p>

"4 is too young", Tom said.

"She will be very powerful", Rabastan said.

"I cannot and will not, care for a 4 year old", Tom said.

"If I may suggest, what about removing the family from the picture permanently?" Lucius asked, "The family is very wealthy. Wealthier than all of us combined".

"Are they purebloods?" Tom asked.

"Yes, but they do not wish to join you", Bellatrix said.

"Then they are blood traitors and must die", Tom said, "Kill them, but spare the child".

* * *

><p>In the dead of the night, 4 hooded figures arrived at the Shire's house. They set the house on fire. Alexz awoke with a start and saw a silver cat. Something told her to follow it. She followed it, oblivious to the fact that the house was on fire.<p>

When she reached the lawn, the cat disappeared. Alexz turned around and saw the house engulfed in flames. She knew better than to run back in. The lawn was soon filled with people.

"It's the Dark Mark", someone said.

A man with scars down his face picked her up.

"It's alright, love", he said.

Alexz knew everything was about to change.


	2. Baby Names

Baby names

**I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"What do you want to call him?" Draco asked.<p>

"Him? What if it's a girl?" Lux asked.

"The first born is always a boy", Draco said.

"I'm going to laugh in your face if it's a girl", Lux said.

"Scorpius", Draco said. "Elizabeth", Lux said.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy", Draco said.

"Elizabeth Liliana Malfoy", Lux said.

* * *

><p>*9 months later*<p>

"It's a boy", the doctor said.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy it is", Lux said.

Scorpius came out with a head full of delicate white hair. He opened his eyes and revealed bright blue eyes. Just like his father.

Draco's Aunt Andromeda came to visit. "Hello darling", Andromeda said kissing Lux's head, "He looks just like Draco when he was born. The next one will definitely look like you dear".

"To think, we now have a little prince in the family", Narcissa said.

"Mother", Draco said.

"It's fine Draco. At some point the wizarding world will find out. I'll never take the throne, but he had royal blood", Lux said.


	3. Birth Announcement

Birth Announcement

**I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter. **

* * *

><p>BIRTH OF MALFOY HEIR<p>

_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was born to Draco and Alexz Shire Smith-Malfoy yesterday at 7:00 PM. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy were present at the time of their grandson's birth. Draco's Aunt Andromeda Tonks visited shortly after the birth. There is talk of the young couple having another._

"Another? They already had one!" Harry exclaimed.

"I'm sure they just want the line to be carried on", Ana said, "With the war and all, people are worried".

"It just gives the Ministry a reason not to harm them", Harry said.

"Harry! You should be happy for them!" Ana scolded, "Just imagine when we have our first child. It'll be all over the Prophet".


	4. Bittersweet Christmas

Bittersweet Christmas

**I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Today Christmas break started and everyone was packing and getting ready to go home.<p>

"Why aren't you packing?" Pansy asked.

"Oh, I'm not going home", Lux said.

"Why not?" Pansy asked.

"I don't have one", Lux said, "I live with…McGonagall".

"What?" Pansy asked shocked.

"Don't tell! The Slytherins would hate me", Lux pleaded.

* * *

><p>"Hey babe", Draco said.<p>

"Hey Draco", Lux said.

"Something's wrong" Draco said, "What is it Alexz?"

"I don't have anyone to spend Christmas with", she said.

"Mum would love to have you", Draco said, "Father is looking forward to meeting you".

Lux smiled and said, "Thank you Draco".

* * *

><p>Lux and Draco flooed to the Malfoy Manor.<p>

"Hello Alexz", Narcissa said.

"Please call me Lux, Mrs. Malfoy", Lux said.

Lucius stepped forward and kissed Lux on the hand. "My Draco, she is more beautiful in person", Lucius said as Lux blushed.

"Ditzy will show you to your room", Narcissa said.

* * *

><p>"It'll be fine Lux", Draco said.<p>

"At least you're here", Lux said.


	5. Breaking Traditions

Breaking traditions

**I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

* * *

><p>"Dobby, where is Lux?" Draco asked.<p>

"Misses Shire is in the study", Dobby said.

Draco went to his study. He found Lux lying on his desk on her stomach.

She was wearing a pair of his black silk pajama pants and a dark green tank top. She had her hair pulled up into a messy bun and was playing with a pen in her mouth. She had said something about going over some stock papers. She turned to him. "What's wrong? Is Scorpius okay?" she asked worriedly.

"He's fine", he said, assuring the young mother.

"I need to tell you something", Lux said, "I'm pregnant again".

Draco was silent.

"Luc (Lucius) had the same reaction", Lux said.

"Sorry. Malfoy's normally don't produce more than one", Draco said.

"Every tradition has to be broken sometimes", Lux said.

"It's not that", Draco said, "The Malfoy's normally marry when they're older. They've never married at 17".

"Again, some traditions are meant to be broken", Lux said.


	6. Candle in the window

Candle in the window

**I do not own Harry Potter in any way. Inspired by Candle in the window by Tonks and The Aurors.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Don't go Draco", Lux begged.<p>

"I have to Alexz", Draco said.

"What if…?" Lux asked, not able to finish the sentence.

"Don't think like that. Take care of yourself and Scorp", Draco said. He kissed her forehead and her lips. He put his cloak on and knelt down to hug and kiss his son. "You be good for mama", he said. He kissed Lux one last time, before leaving her holding their young son in an empty flat.

* * *

><p>Every night, Lux would light a candle and hope Draco would come home.<p>

It grew closer to Christmas every day.

She found a green package in Draco's closet.

There was a note.

It read:

_My dearest Lux,_

_ If I don't return in time for Christmas, don't worry. I'll be home soon. Don't open this until I'm with you again._

_ Love, Draco_

Lux put it under the tree. "Scorpius! Time for bed!" Lux called. She found him in her room, clinging to Draco's sweater that Mrs. Weasley had made for him last year. Her eyes teared up. She missed her best friend and lover.

* * *

><p>A few nights later, it was Christmas Eve.<p>

Lux didn't even bother to light the candle.

Draco was going to miss Scorpius' first Christmas.

She lay in bed that night and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Lux woke up to Draco's scent. She opened her eyes and saw the blue ones of Draco. Lux threw herself on top of him.<p>

"Did you really miss me that much?" he asked.

"More than you can ever imagine", she said softly.

He sat up and grabbed the green package. He opened and Lux saw the most beautiful ring. "Marry me Alexz Shire Smith", he said.

"Yes", Lux breathed.


	7. Caring

Caring

**I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

* * *

><p>Lux and Draco were sitting in a courtyard, late one night, smoking and drinking.<p>

Draco was smoking a cigarette and Lux was drinking fire whiskey. "You don't care do you?" Draco asked.

"Nope", Lux said simply. She handed the bottle to Draco, who took a drink of it. "Why should I? No one else does", Lux said, lying down on the cold cobble stoned ground.

"You don't honestly believe that do you?" Draco asked.

Lux nodded.

Draco leaned back on his elbows. "Someone has to care", Draco said.

"I'm a rich orphan. Let's leave it at that", Lux said, "Tell me something about yourself".

"I never want to be like my father", Draco said.

Lux sat up and rolled over on top of Draco. "That's not good enough", Lux said.

Draco scoffed.

Lux was silent for a minute.

"Do you care?" she asked softly.

Draco looked into her hazel eyes and said, "You know I do Lux. You're mysterious. I can't figure you out".

Lux smirked and leaned down towards his lips. "Who says I want you figure out?" she teased.

"I want to break down your walls. I want you to let me into your head. I wanna know the real you", Draco said.

Lux got off of him and sat next to him.

Draco sat next to her and said, "I can match you, you know?"

"Oh you think so?" Lux challenged.

"You Alexz Smith have just met your match", Draco said as Lux smiled.


	8. Collateral

Collateral

**I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

* * *

><p>"You will take the Dark Mark", Lucius said.<p>

"Never", Draco hissed.

"Crucio", Lord Voldemort said.

Draco dropped to the ground.

The curse was lifted.

"I knew you would refuse Mr. Malfoy. That's why I took out…a little insurance policy", Voldemort said as Draco struggled to get up.

"Draco", someone said softly.

Draco looked up and saw Bellatrix holding a knife to Lux's throat. Draco feared for his unborn child residing in Lux's stomach. "Don't", Draco gaped, "She's pregnant".

"That makes things more fun", Voldemort said.

"Your pregnant girlfriend will insure you take the Dark Mark", Lucius said.

"Let her go and I'll do it", Draco said.

"Bella", Voldemort said.

Bellatrix stepped away from Lux.

Lux rushed to Draco's side and helped him up.

* * *

><p>In Lux's eyes, Narcissa could see how much the young girl loved her son.<p>

In Draco's eyes, Narcissa could see the fear for his, Lux's, and his child life.

Lux was Draco's backbone.

Lux didn't fear death.


	9. Collide

Collide

**I do not own Harry Potter in any way. Inspired/title borrowed from Collide by Howie Day.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy, 11, walked thru Diagon Alley, when a girl ran into him. Draco fell on his back with her on top. Draco was about to snap at her, when he looked up and saw two big hazel eyes.<p>

"I'm so sorry!" she said quickly. She got up.

"It's fine. Really", he said getting up, "I'm Draco Malfoy".

"Alexz Smith", she said, "But please call me Lux".

"Pleased to meet you", Draco said.

"Likewise", Lux said.

* * *

><p>*3rd year*<p>

Lux watched as Granger punched Draco in the nose.

Draco ran full force to where she was standing. He ran into her.

Lux fell on her back with him on top. "This position is familiar", Lux joked.

Draco looked down at her. "Hey, you're the girl from Diagon Alley ", Draco said.

Lux was no longer a girl. She was a young woman.

"Uh…Draco? You wanna get off of her?" Theodore asked.

Draco's face heated up and he got off of Lux. He helped her to her feet. "We've got to stop meeting this way", Draco said, "How's your head?"

"Fine, Draco", she said placing her hand on her forearm, "Really".

"We're gonna head to dinner. You wanna come?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. That sounds nice", Lux said smiling.


	10. Draco in 5 senses

Draco in 5 senses

**I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

* * *

><p>As narrated by Lux Smith<p>

* * *

><p><span>Sight<span>

Draco Lucius Malfoy.

How can I begin to describe him?

He has platinum blonde hair. He has blue-gray eyes that change with his emotions.

His nose is pointy, but is upturned on the tip. His body is built well from all the years of quidditch. His style mostly consists of dark colors.

They make him look dangerous and compliment his skin tone.

* * *

><p><span>Smell<span>

Draco normally smells like expensive cologne, but that's only on the days when we have class.

I love the way he smells after he's taken a shower, before he puts on his cologne.

He comes out of the bathroom with his school uniform on, only his shirt is completely unbuttoned and his tie is hanging loosely around his neck.

I walk up to him and put my face in his neck. I breathe in the 'fresh clean Draco' smell, as I like to call it.

After quidditch practice, he always gives me a hug.

I'm one of the girls who doesn't mind.

* * *

><p><span>Sound<span>

I love his voice. I love the way it deepens when he threatens someone.

It makes him sound more dangerous.

I love the way he laughs.

It's so musical.

* * *

><p><span>Taste<span>

After he brushes his teeth, he tastes like spearmint.

Any other time, he tastes like fire whiskey and chocolate.

* * *

><p><span>Touch<span>

His hair is silky smooth. His lips are soft and send shivers down my spine. His jaw and chin are smooth, because I don't like stubble.

When I kiss his neck, he gets Goosebumps.

I love to feel the way his muscles in his arms and abdomen clench at my touch.

* * *

><p>Draco is in every essence: perfect.<p> 


	11. Fireflies

Fireflies

**I do not own Harry Potter in any way. Inspired/title borrowed from Fireflies by Owl City.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Draco, what are we doing here?" Lux asked.<p>

"Just wait", Draco said.

Minutes later, the Black Lake was lit with thousands of little lights.

Fireflies.

Lux stood up. "Wow. Draco, this is amazing!" Lux said. Lux turned and saw Draco on one knee. Lux stopped breathing.

"Alexz Shire Smith, you always ask me why I never snapped at you that day in Diagon Alley. It was your eyes. As soon as I saw those hazel eyes, I couldn't do it. I was so afraid to make you cry. When we had that night in the courtyard, I realized I had met my soul-mate. When you were dating Blaise, I almost lost it. That's why I was so determined to have you", Draco said, "I know you're the one. You're willing to live your life as a Deatheater's wife. Not many girls would do that. Marry me Lux".

Lux had dreamed of this day.

Now she couldn't believe it was happening.

She knew she wanted Draco. She was having his child!

"Yes" Lux breathed.

"Good", Draco said, "Cause there's no way I'm letting you go".


	12. Jealousy Part 1

Jealousy Part 1

**I do not own Harry Potter in any way. Inspired by That should be me by Justin Bieber feat. Rascal Flatts.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It sickened Draco to see Lux with Blaise.<p>

That should be him cuddling with her by the fire.

It should be him who was holding her hand.

He should be the one kissing her lips and running his fingers thru her hair.

* * *

><p>Blaise was taking Lux on a date today. He took her to The Three Broomsticks.<p>

Draco caught Blaise staring at other girls. Draco's blood boiled.

How could he not keep his attention on the gorgeous creature sitting next to him?

Then Blaise took her to Honeydukes, but he picked the candy.

Lux had no say in it.

Draco noticed how Lux's eyes lingered on the chocolate.

Then Blaise took her to a jewelry store.

Lux stared sadly at the quidditch store.

She longed to smell the leather and polish.

To feel the smooth handle of a broomstick.

* * *

><p>If Draco ever got a chance, he would make Lux the happiest girl on Earth.<p> 


	13. Jealousy Part 2

Jealousy Part 2

**I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

* * *

><p>It made Blaise furious to see Lux with Draco.<p>

When Draco kissed her, Lux couldn't help but smile.

She giggled when Draco kissed her neck and when they relaxed on the couch together, Draco would lightly play with her hair while she smiled contently.

* * *

><p>Draco was taking Lux on a date today.<p>

When they went to The Three Broomsticks, Blaise noticed how Lux cuddled up to Draco.

Draco couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

Then, they went to Honeydukes and Draco let Lux pick any candy, including muggle candy.

Lux dragged Draco to the quidditch store.

Blaise watched as Lux lovingly picked out a pair of new seeker gloves for Draco and Draco sneak off to buy Lux a golden chain bracelet.

* * *

><p>Blaise blew his chance, but he could see that Draco and Lux were happy together.<p> 


	14. Lazy Sunday Afternoon

Lazy Sunday Afternoon

**I do not own Harry Potter in any way. Inspired by Sunday Afternoon by Rascal Flatts.**

* * *

><p>The Slytherin Common room was quiet.<p>

Pansy was quietly reading a magazine, Blaise was working on a charms essay, Theo and Goyle were playing chess and Draco and Lux were lying on the couch.

Lux was lying next to him and Draco had one arm hanging off the back of the couch.

These moments were rare in the Slytherin Common room.

The clock struck 6.

Theo stood up and said, "I'm headin' to dinner".

Goyle and Pansy soon followed.

"You guys goin' to dinner?" Blaise asked.

"You go on", Lux said softly.

Blaise left the two lovebirds in the Common room.

"Draco?" Lux asked.

"Hm?" he asked.

"Dinner", she said.

"House elves", he said.

"C'mon Dray", Lux said.

"Fine", Draco groaned.

Lux got up and helped Draco up too.

"Guess relaxation time is over", Draco sighed.

"Later, I'll do something that will relax you", she said smirking.

"Can't wait", Draco said kissing her.

"Or we could skip dinner", Lux said.

"I'm all for that", Draco said kissing her again.


	15. Magically Muggle Christmas

Magically muggle Christmas

**I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

* * *

><p>The smell of gingerbread wafted through the house and the sound of Christmas carols could be heard.<p>

Draco could gag. Draco walked into the kitchen and saw Lux and Scorpius making cookies.

"When will Santa be here?" Scorpius asked.

"He comes while you're sleeping", Lux told him.

"Daddy!" Scorpius yelled.

Draco smiled as Scorpius grabbed his hand.

"Come look at the gingerbread house mum and I made", Scorpius said. Scorpius dragged Draco to the table.

"It's very good", Draco said.

"Scor, go wash up before dinner", Lux said.

Scorpius scampered out of the room.

Draco wrapped his arms around his wife. "How's the little one?" Draco asked.

"Calm", Lux said, "Loves to hear Scorpius' voice".

"Scorpius is so excited to get a baby sister", Draco said. Draco gently rubbed Lux's pregnant stomach. Draco softly kissed Lux on the lips. "Merry Christmas", Draco said.

"Merry Christmas", Lux said.

"Do you ever miss magic?" Draco asked.

"No", Lux said.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Lux tucked Scorpius in.<p>

"Why do you tell him those stories?" Draco asked.

"Because I like muggle Christmas", Lux said, "You can use magic in the morning".


	16. Meeting Blaise

Meeting Blaise

**I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

* * *

><p>Draco, Theo, and Lux went to the Great Hall. Lux's eyes landed on a boy with rich, chocolate, brown skin.<p>

"Hey Draco", the boy said.

"Hey Blaise", Draco said, "This is Lux".

"Ah yes. The Diagon Alley girl", Blaise said.

Lux noticed Draco's nose was starting to bleed. She took one of the cloth napkins and gently placed it beneath Draco's nose.

"Thanks", Draco said softly.

"So Lux", Blaise said ruining the moment, "Have you always been in Slytherin?"

"Yes, I've been in all your classes", Lux said.

"You wouldn't happen to be Alexz Shire?" Pansy asked.

"That was a long time ago", Lux said calmly, "I'm not the same girl I was".

* * *

><p>"Go out with me", Blaise said.<p>

"I've never had a boyfriend", Lux said, "But okay".


	17. New Family

New family

**I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

* * *

><p>"This is the little girl I was talking about", Dumbledore said, "Alexz Shire".<p>

"Was she Alexandria and Richard's daughter?" Skyler asked.

"Yes, they died in a recent house fire", Dumbledore said, "She hasn't spoken since".

"We'll treat her like our own", Sebastian said.

"I look forward to her attending Hogwarts", Dumbledore said, leaving.

"Alexz Shire-Smith", Skyler said, "I like it".

"Lux", Alexz said, "It's Lux".

"Oh Lux", Sebastian said.

They took Lux to her new room.

"We didn't paint it, because we didn't know your favorite color", Skyler said.

"Green", Lux said.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like pink?" Skyler asked.

"Green", Lux said again.

* * *

><p>Lux sat down to eat dinner with her new family.<p>

The Smith's soon discovered Lux was a very picky eater.

* * *

><p>Lux layed down to go to bed.<p>

Even her new family couldn't keep the nightmares away.


	18. Nightmares

Nightmares

**I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

* * *

><p>Smoke filled the room.<p>

Lux banged on the door, but no one heard her. She ran to the window and tried to open it, but it was nailed shut. Lux struggled for air.

* * *

><p>Lux was awoken by Draco shaking her. Lux was sweating and breathing hard.<p>

"What's wrong Lux?" Draco asked.

"I keep having nightmares", she said, "The house is on fire and I'm trapped in a room".

"It's not real. It was just a dream. You're okay", Draco told her.

"It felt so real", she said.

"Maybe we should talk to Madame Pomfrey about this", Draco said.

"Maybe", Lux said.

Draco layed next to her on the bed.

As long as Draco was around, the nightmares went away.


	19. Sensory Details

Sensory details

**I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

* * *

><p>Lux was in Flourish and Blotts browsing thru the potions books.<p>

Draco quietly snuck up behind her.

"Hello Draco", she said.

Draco cursed under his breath. "How do you do that?" he asked.

"Simple", she said, "Your scent".

Draco looked at her confused.

Lux rolled her eyes. "You always smell like open air", she said, "Theo always smells like parchment and Blaise always smells like some type of spice".

"Open air?" Draco asked.

Lux sighed and turned to face him. "You're an outdoors person Draco. Everyone knows that. Your eyes are the color of the sky. Your hair looks like it was bleached by the sun and it always looks windblown, no matter what you put in it", she said.

"Why are you a Slytherin?" he asked her.

"Because I can tease you until you're ready to break", she whispered leaning towards him.

The Golden Trio walked in.

Harry saw the position Alexz and Malfoy were in and said, "This reminds me of something you said. What was it? Oh yeah. Look Malfoy, you got yourself a girlfriend".

Draco's face turned red in anger. He reached for his wand, but Lux stopped him.

"And this reminds me of 3rd year. What was it that Weasel-bee said? Oh yeah. He's not worth it", Lux said.

Draco put his arm around her waist and paid for her potions book.


	20. Snow Day Part 1

Snow Day Part 1

**I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

* * *

><p>Draco awoke to Lux shaking him.<p>

"Wake up Dray!" she said.

Draco groaned, "Why?"

"It snowed last night!" she squealed.

"So?" he asked sleepily.

"So…that means we get to play in the snow", Lux said.

"Play in the snow?" Draco asked.

"Haven't you ever played in the snow?" Lux asked.

"Children play in the snow", Draco said.

"They canceled class. There's nothing to do but play in the snow", Lux said, "Please?"

Draco sighed and got out of bed.

* * *

><p>Instead of playing in the snow, Draco sat on a bench reading a book. He felt something cold hit him in the back. He sighed and shut his book. He stood up and said, "Who threw it?"<p>

Lux smiled and Draco smirked.

He leaned down and made a snowball. He turned and threw it at Lux. He sat back down and returned to his book.

"C'mon Draco! Play!" Lux yelled.

"Draco Malfoy does not play in the snow", Draco said.


	21. Snow Day Part 2

Snow Day Part 2

**I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

* * *

><p>Draco awoke to someone jumping on him.<p>

"Wake up Daddy!" a little voice yelled.

Draco groaned, "Why?"

"It snowed last night!" the voice squealed.

Draco's eyes opened. His eyes met an identical pair of blue ones.

"Good morning Daddy", little Scorpius said.

"Good morning Scorpius", Draco said.

"Mama's waiting", Scorpius said.

Draco sighed and got out of bed.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Draco found himself helping Scorpius to build a snowman.<p>

Lux sat on the porch swing holding their youngest, Elizabeth.

He picked Scorpius up, so he could put the carrot as a nose. Draco put him down and got hit in the back of the head with something cold and wet. He didn't have to ask to know who threw it. He turned and chased after Lux. He knocked her to the ground with him on top.

"Familiar position", Lux said.

Draco smirked and shoved snow in Lux's face.

"I thought Draco Malfoy didn't play in the snow", Lux said.

"That wasn't playing", he said, "That was revenge".


	22. Surprise!

Surprise!

**I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

* * *

><p>"What's wrong?" Draco asked.<p>

"Nothing", Lux said.

"That's not enough!" Draco yelled.

"You wouldn't understand!" Lux yelled bursting into tears.

"Baby, don't cry", Draco said.

"It's not you Draco, really", Lux said.

"Just tell me", Draco said softly.

"I can't", Lux said, "You wouldn't be happy".

"Are you cheating on me?" Draco asked.

"No! It's nothing like that", Lux said. Lux took a deep breath and said, "I'm pregnant".

"What?" Draco asked.

Lux started to cry again.

"Lux, I'm not mad", Draco said.

"What?" Lux asked.

"I'm not completely happy, but I'm not mad. This child will be the Malfoy heir", Draco said.

"You need to get a job Draco. We both do", Lux said.

"I'll to work for my father", Draco said.

"I'm sure Hermione will let me help around the bookstore", Lux said.

"This baby will be happy", Draco said.

"I know it will", Lux said kissing her forehead.


	23. The girl's meet

The girl's meet

**I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Lux, Draco", Blaise said, "This is Nix".<p>

"Yes, the new girl from Potions", Lux said.

"It's really nice to meet you", Nix said.

"Likewise", Lux said.

"Heard the Gryffindorks got a new girl. She's with Finnegan", Pansy said.

"I don't like the Gryffindors, but Seamus' accent is to die for", Daphne said.

"What about Oliver Wood?" Astoria asked, "He's a famous quidditch player".

"A quidditch player? Please, everyone knows that the Ministry is where the money is at", Lux said.

"The Ministry? You can make more money being a wizarding lawyer or a healer", Pansy said.

"Girls", Draco said.

"What do you think Draco?" Lux asked.

"Yeah, what do you think Draco?" the other girls asked.

"I have to say the Ministry", Draco said.

Lux smiled and kissed Draco on the cheek.


	24. The nickname

The nickname

**I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

* * *

><p>"Why do you call yourself Lux?" a first year asked.<p>

"When I was a little girl, younger than you are now, I lived in a glorious mansion in Romania. I had an older brother named Max. He loved playing quidditch. Every time I went to one of his games, they won. So, he started calling me his lucky charm. The younger kids in my neighborhood couldn't say "Lucky", so they called me Lux. The name stuck", Lux explained.

"What happened to your family?" another first year asked.

"They…died. The house caught on fire one night. I remember seeing a silvery cat standing by the door. I got up and followed it outside. Then it disappeared", Lux said, "Then Dumbledore found me".

"Where did the cat come from?" a second year asked.

"Dumbledore says my magic saved me. The silver cat is my patronus. I was meant to live", Lux said.

"Show us!" the younger children insisted.

Lux cast the spell and a silver cat came out of her wand.

The younger children were amazed.

A silver snake slithered up.

The younger children screamed and ran away.

The snake wrapped its body gently around the cat.

"What were you doing?" Draco asked.

"Oh, telling stories", Lux said.


	25. Too cool

Too cool

**I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

* * *

><p>"Go out with me", Draco said.<p>

"Why should I?" Lux asked him.

"Cause I'm perfect", Draco said.

Lux turned to Pansy and scoffed. "Face it Malfoy, I'm too cool for you. Later Malfoy", Lux said.

* * *

><p>"C'mon Lex", Draco said.<p>

"It's Lux, Malfoy!" Lux hissed at him. Lux turned back to Pansy and Blaise.

Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back to into his front. "You know you want me Alexz", he said softly into her ear.

Shivers went down her spine.

Draco smirked when he felt them. Draco gently kissed behind her ear and Lux turned to putty in his arms. He made his way to her neck.

His hair was silky smooth against her cheek.

Lux's hand came up to hold Draco's neck, keeping him there.

"Uh…Lux?" Pansy asked.

"Keep…going", Lux said.

Every now and then, Draco would hit a sensitive spot and she would bite her lip and sharply breathe in.

Blaise's eyes were on Draco and Lux the whole time.

Draco looked at Blaise and winked.

Lux and Blaise had dated briefly in their 3rd year.

"Uh…I gotta go", Blaise said.

"Me too", Pansy said leaving with him.

"What do you say Lux?" Draco asked.

"About what?" she asked him.

"Going out with me", Draco said.

"Will you do this?" she asked.

He stopped and whispered, "Everywhere".

More shivers.


	26. Toxic

Toxic

**I do not own Harry Potter in any way. Inspired/title borrowed from Toxic by Britney Spears.**

* * *

><p>Draco was toxic.<p>

To Lux he was a drug.

When they kissed, liquid fire ran through her veins.

* * *

><p>One day, Lux sat in Draco's room, waiting for him to return from class.<p>

Draco entered the room and dropped his bag by the door. He untied his school tie and threw it on his desk. He strode over to Lux and kissed her. He pushed her down on the bed and started to kiss her neck. He hit that sensitive place and she bit her lip. He came back up to her lips and buried his hands in her hair, messing it up.

She flipped them over so she was on top. She buried her hands in his hair too. She sat up, pulling Draco up with her.

He broke away from her lips and went back to kissing her neck.

Her head fell back, her hands still in his hair.

Eventually, his kisses went from passionate to sweet.

Lux was breathing hard and Draco simply rested his head in her neck.

They never went very far.

She fixed herself up and left his room. She had gotten her Draco fix for the day.


	27. Tragedy

Tragedy

**I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

* * *

><p>Lux and the Slytherin Circle returned to Hogwarts, after a trip to Hogsmeade.<p>

"Miss Smith", Snape said, "Dumbledore would like to speak to you in his office".

Lux followed Snape.

Dumbledore looked sad.

"I'm sorry to inform you that your family has been killed in a car wreck", he said.

Lux sat there emotionless.

"I don't believe that. Same as I don't believe my house fire was an accident", Lux said.

"We believe Voldemort may be after you", Dumbledore said.

"Is this supposed to alarm me?" Lux asked, "You're forgetting who I hang out with. All of their parents are Death-eaters. If I was afraid for my life, I wouldn't hang out with them. None of them would ever harm me".

"This isn't you Alexz", Dumbledore said.

"How do you know who I am?" Lux shrieked, "You know nothing about me!"

"Miss Shire", Snape said.

Lux's anger quickly died.

"This isn't a life for you", Dumbledore said.

"I choose this life", Lux said softly.

"It's young Mr. Malfoy isn't it?" Snape asked.

Lux hung her head.

"It seems that Miss Shire is choosing this life for love", Snape said.

"It's the only way to keep Draco", Lux said.

"I understand Miss Smith", Dumbledore said, "You may go".


	28. Valentine Breakup

Valentine break-up

**I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?" Blaise asked.<p>

"With Draco", Lux said.

"All day?" Blaise hissed, "You're my girlfriend!"

"Oh like you're one to talk!" Lux yelled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blaise yelled.

"I know you've been screwing Pansy for the last month", Lux said.

"Then what are you doing with Malfoy?" Blaise asked.

Lux lost it and slapped Blaise.

"How dare you suggest that Draco deflowered me!" Lux screamed, "You're so stupid Blaise Zabini!" Lux stormed upstairs.

"Think we should tell them tomorrow is Valentine's Day?" Draco asked.

"Nah", Pansy said.


	29. With you in my head

With you in my head

**I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

* * *

><p>Draco couldn't get Lux out of his head. He was daydreaming about her in Potions class. He wasn't paying attention and his potion exploded.<p>

The liquid spilled all over his arm.

Snape escorted him to the hospital wing.

* * *

><p>"Madame Pomfrey needs Alexz", Pansy said interrupting Lux's Divination class.<p>

"Very well", Professor Trelawney said.

Lux got up and followed Pansy.

"What's going on?" Lux asked.

"Draco's potion went wrong and…" Pansy paused.

"And what?" Lux yelled.

"His entire forearm and hand is burnt", Pansy said.

Lux sprinted to the hospital wing.

"There you are!" Madame Pomfrey said. She led Lux over to Draco's bed.

"Hey Lux", Draco said panting.

Lux's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Draco", she said brushing his hair from his wet forehead.

"Don't cry", he said.

"Dear, you need to rub this on the wound", Madame Pomfrey said handing Lux a jar.

Just as Lux was about to unscrew the jar, Draco grabbed her wrist.

"No", he gasped.

Lux took out her wand and numbed his arm. "How did this happen?" Lux asked.

"I was in Potions and my potion exploded. I was…distracted", he told her.

"By what?" she asked.

"You", Draco said, "I couldn't focus, because I was thinking about you".

Lux sighed. "Only you Draco Malfoy. You can be a complete idiot and still make my heart flutter", she said. Lux put the healing cream on his arm and Madame Pomfrey wrapped his arm up. "C'mon Draco", Lux said, "I say I lock you up in my room and do whatever I want with you".

"Just watch the arm", Draco said, causing Lux to roll her eyes.


	30. 13 year olds intuition

13 year olds intuition

**I do not own Harry Potter in any way. I only own Lux and Elizabeth.**

* * *

><p>Lux was making dinner.<p>

Draco walked over to the radio by the sink and turned it on. 'My eyes adored you', by Frankie Valli began playing. Draco walked up behind Lux and put his hands on her hips. He gently swayed back and forth to the beat.

"Draco", Lux sighed.

Draco put one of his hands on her stomach and pulled her body closer to his.

Lux smiled as Draco nuzzled her neck.

Elizabeth was walking by the kitchen and saw her parents. "Scorpius! Come here!" she whispered.

Scorpius came to stand behind his sister. "Wow. I've never seen them so in love", he said.

"Maybe mum's pregnant!" the 13 year old said.

Lux took Draco's hand and led him to the middle of the kitchen. Lux wrapped her arms around Draco while they danced. Lux looked Draco in the eye and said, "I'm pregnant".

Draco took her face in his hands and slowly and passionately kissed her. His fingers threaded in her hair.

They broke apart. They danced till the end of the song, foreheads touching, eyes closed.


	31. Under the Black Lake

Under the Black Lake

**I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

* * *

><p>Lux was spliffed up. She was dancing around the commonroom singing her own version of "Under the Sea".<p>

"Life is always different in somebody else's house…" Lux sang. She jumped up onto the coffee table singing.

"You dream about being re-sorted, but that is a big mistake…" Lux continued. Lux started to do a hula dance.

"Just look at the room around you, right here under the Black Lake…" Lux sang. Lux pulled out her wand and starts using it as a microphone.

"Such dark things surround you, what more are you looking for? Under the Black Lake, under the Black Lake. Darlin' it's better down where it's darker, take it from me…" Lux continued.

Draco and Blaise walk in.

"Babe, what're you doing?" Draco asked.

Lux ignored his question and kept singing. "Up in the Gryffindor tower they worry all day that Voldemort will come take them away. While we devotin' full time to being future Deatheaters. Under the Blake Lake…" Lux sang.

Draco and Blaise sat and watched in enjoyment.

"Down here all the kids are happy as we mind our own business. The kids everywhere else ain't happy. They're scared 'cause they know they'll be killed by the You-know-who…" Lux continued.

"Is she?" Blaise asked.

Draco smiled and nodded.

"But the kids in the Gryffindor tower are lucky. They're in for a worser fate. One day when the boss gets testy…guess whose goin' be killed?" Lux sang. Lux at this point was spinning in circles.

"Under the Black Lake, under the Black Lake. Nobody hunts us, torture us, and kill us. We what the goody goodies love to kill too…under the Black Lake, we under protection…" Lux continued. Lux was now running and dancing around the room.

Draco and Blaise watched in amusement, trying to hold in their laughter.

"We got no troubles, under the Black Lake, under the Black Lake. Since life is so sweet here, we got the best here naturally…" Lux sang.

"How much did you smoke?" Draco asked.

Lux, once again, ignored his question. "That's why it's better under the Black Lake. Ya' we in luck here down in the Slytherin Commonroom here under the Black Lake!" Lux finished. Lux stopped and looked at the two boys.

Draco and Blaise clap.

Draco took Lux's face in his hands and looked at her eyes. "Yep, she's high", Draco said.

"Well I coulda told ya that", Lux said.


End file.
